Ease my pain
by Somebody01
Summary: Noah Puckerman est bien loin de l'image de mauvais garçon qu'il aimait donner à l'époque du lycée. La vie d'adulte est souvent injuste et cruelle. Les responsabilités engendres les ennuis c'est bien connu. Slash PuckXBlaine,et autres étrangetés.


_**Ease my pain **_

Chapitre 1 :

Lorsque ces doigts vinrent tourner le loquet de sa porte d'entrer pour la fermer, Noah Puckerman, sentit toute la fatigue accumulée par sa double journée de travail lui tomber dessus comme si de lourdes chaines étaient accrochées à ses membres. Hottant d'un geste là sa veste en jean pour la suspendre au porte manteau de l'entrée, il se délassa en même temps de ses chaussures et de tous ce qui trainait dans ses poches de pantalon. Ainsi, deux tickets de parking, une clé et un paquet de chewing-gum gout fraise en peu mou, finirent leurs journée dans un petit saladier en verre posé sur l'unique meuble du couloir, qui menait aux autres pièces de l'appartement. Noah Puckerman, plus souvent désigné par le diminutif Puck, se traina jusqu'à son salon et n'eut pas le courage d'aller plus loin que sur son canapé beige, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'y affala littéralement attrapant au vol une télécommande abandonnée sur la table basse devant lui. Un grésillement sinistre fuit du petit poste de télévision alors que l'image d'un homme propre sur lui et habillé d'un costume hors de prix apparaissait à l'écran. Puck jeta un regard à l'horloge numérique de son lecteur dvd et pensa judicieusement, que passé trois heures du matin, il aurait une foutu chance, si il tombait sur autre chose que des émissions pseudo culturel, où les intervenant semblaient prêt à être empailler.

Il se releva alors et entreprit de choisir un film dans sa pile de dvd, bien rangé à côté de son poste de télévision. Bien que la fatigue se lisait partout sur son corps, il ne voulait pas aller trouver le confort de son lit tous de suite. Un bon film l'aidait à se détendre, lui faisant oublier les tracas du quotidien, ainsi il éviter de ruminer trop d'idées noires dans ses draps. Son choix se porta sur le dernier des boitiers encore sous plastique qui renfermait un dvd au titre quelques peu douteux.

« Jonathan Livingstone, le goéland »

Il inséra le disque dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, une soif pesante, venant de s'abattre sur sa langue.

A 23ans bien entamé, Puck travaillait comme serveur dans un restaurant chic du quartier nord de Lima cinq jours sur sept. Il avait trouvé ce poste quelques temps après la fin de son lycée, alors que sa petite entreprise de nettoyeur de piscine battait sérieusement de l'aile. Les nombreuses factures à régler et la dure réalité de la vie d'adulte avaient, donc bien vite réduit à néant ses jeunes ambitions d'entrepreneur. Bien qu'être serveur n'avait jamais été sa vocation première, Puck s'était fait plutôt bien au métier, après plus d'un an, il commençait d'ailleurs à y prendre un certain plaisir. Répondre aux exigences de ces clients pointilleux, voire carrément chiant, devenait un jeu et sentir des regards, des rumeurs dans son dos lorsqu'il passait devant un table de midinette ne l'exaspéré plus autant. Il fallait bien avouer que Puck n'avait en rien perdu de sa superbe plastique, il avait même gagné en maturité. Ses traits déjà anguleux et masculin s'étaient quelques peux adoucis, laissant imaginer une once de douceur en lui. Toujours grands sportif, son corps avait gardé sa musculature durement gagné durant son adolescence pour se figer dans un corps viril, adulte. La crête qu'il arborait fièrement quelques années au paravent n'avait plus élue domicile sur son crane depuis de long mois. Pas assez sérieux pour son travail, lui avait dit son patron. Il gardait donc le crane presque rasé, quelques centimètre de ses cheveux noir survivaient chaque mois seulement.

Il arrivait également, comme ce fut le cas ce soir-là, que Puck portait la casquette de barmen dans la partie clubing du restaurant où il se trouvait, durant quelques heures âpres la fin de son service. Une seconde activité qui lui rapportait un petit bonus non négligeable.

Alors que le menu du dvd apparaissait à l'écran, Puck se porta jusque dans sa cuisine, un petit espace optimisé au maximum par des meubles pratiques et encastrés dans les murs, afin de se prendre une bière bien fraiche et jugea que demain serait le jour des courses pour la semaine, vu le peu de chose que contenait son réfrigérateur. Un obstacle apparu devant lui, alors qu'il s'apprêter à atteindre le salon. Une chose molle et chaude venait de se coller contre l'une de ses jambes et semblait s'être prit d'une envie folle d'un faire le tour en se frottant dessus. Il baissa la tête et les billes irisés du chat se plongèrent dans les siennes, un miaulement terriblement implorant déchirant la nuit. Puck sourit et se pencha pour caresser l'animal qui portait de jolies couleurs brunes et blanches, zébré de noir.

« Tu meurs de faim Fog ? Demanda-t-il à l'animal, sa main lui volant une caresse derrière l'oreille. »

Pour toute réponse, il n'eu que quelques autres frottement contre sa jambe, et il prit ceci comme un oui. Puck posa sa bière sur le petit bar ouvert sur le salon, qui servait de séparation entre les deux pièces et attrapa un grand sac de croquette caché dans un coin de la cuisine.

le contenu d'une grosse poignée de nourriture atterrie dans la gamelle du chat et ce dernier se précipita dessus. Effectivement Puck n'avait pas mal interprété les attentions de son animal. Un sourire amusé à ses lèvres il reprit sa bière, rajouta dans ses mains un paquet de chips qu'il trouva dans l'armoire au-dessus de son frigo et alla enfin s'installer dans son canapé.

Le film n'avait pas était si passionnant qu'il ne l'aurait cru, ou était ce simplement la fatigue qui avait pris le dessus. Un mélange des deux surement. Le résultat étant, que Noah Puckerman, était profondément endormi sur le canapé de son salon, alors que les images et la musique du menu du DVD repasser en boucle à l'écran. Son corps avait pris une position étrange et très certainement inconfortable, alors que son bras droit venait de se déloger de dessous lui pour venir se poser mollement sur son ventre.

Dérangé, le chat sauta au sol et parti d'une démarche nonchalante jusqu'à son écuelle d'eau pour y laper quelques gorgées. Un soupir d'aise passa les lèvres quelques peu abimées de Puck, alors que ses traits marqués par la fatigue quotidienne se détendaient peu à peu, rendant à son visage d'adulte, un charme juvénile.

la quiétude de son sommeil ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'il aurait été nécessaire pour que Puck se réveil en pleine forme. Le refrain de « i'm picky des shaka ponk » retentie brusquement faisant sursauter par la même occasion Puck. Fog releva elle aussi vivement la tête en direction de son humain. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors que son esprit peinait à se reconnecter dans la réalité. Puck passa une main fébrile de surprise dans la poche droite de son jean pour en sortir un téléphone dont la coque usée montrait qu'il avait sans doute fait plus que son temps. Il étudia quelques secondes le numéro sur l'écran, qui lui était totalement inconnu et décrocha, plus pour faire taire la musique assourdissante que par curiosité.

« Allo ? Lâcha-t-il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Une voix masculine toute aussi inconnue que le numéro, se présenta à lui en s'excusant de l'appeler si tard. Lorsque les mots medecin, services des urgences, et hôpital furent totalement assimilés par Puck, il se redressa sur son canapé.

« Services des urgences ? répéta Puck fébrile. »

A cette instant précis, Puck sentait son cœur battre bien plus vite qu'habituellement. Une dizaine de noms et prénoms défilaient dans son esprit en panique. Si le service des urgences l'appelait à une heure si tardive, cela ne pouvait que pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui dans son entourage était concerné. Ses parents ? Ses amis ? Des collègues de boulots peut-être ?

Alors lorsque le nom de Shelby Corcoran fut prononcé il ne comprit pas tous de suite. Un bref soulagement l'avait saisi, car cela ne correspondait à aucun nom d'un membre de sa famille, mais la réalité le rattrapa vite. Son esprit fit le rapprochement après quelques secondes et Puck coupa sèchement l'homme à l'autre bout du fil qui se perdait dans une longue explication de ce qu'y était arrivé.

« Beth ? cria-t-il presque. Comment va Beth ? »

Aussi cruel que cela pouvait paraitre, le sort de Shelby Corcoran ne lui semblait pas si important que ça sur le moment. Que les mots accidents de la route soient rattachés à sa fille, lui suffisait pour entrer dans une panique indescriptible.

« Beth ? Ah vous voulez sans doute parler de la fille de madame Corcoran. Elle n'a que quelques égratignures et contusions. Elle a eu beaucoup plus de chance que sa mère. . . »

Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspens et Puck connecta les derniers fils de sa raison pour enfin s'intéresser à Shelby.

« Shelby est morte. souffla t'il sans pouvoir croire ses propres paroles. »

Lorsqu'il arriva au service des urgences Puck n'osa pas tous de suite s'adresser à la vieille infirmière qui se tenait derrière le bureau de l'accueil. En comparaison avec ce qu'il s'était imaginé, l'endroit était plutôt calme en cette fin de soirée. Un couple attendait blotti l'un contre l'autre, assis sur un petit banc dans un coin de la grand pièce blanche et aseptisée. L'homme semblait sur le point de vomir à tout moment et transpirait à grosse goutte, alors que la femme étrangement plus grande que lui, lui caressait affectueusement le cuir chevelu en lui adressant des paroles réconfortantes. Dans le coin opposé, une femme et son bébé attendait également qu'un médecin daigne s'occuper enfin d'eux également. Toujours debout devant l'entrée des urgences, Puck observait le bébé pleurant de douleurs dans les bras de sa mère fatiguée.

« Monsieur ? Appela une voix rocailleuse et aigue. »

C'était la vieille infirmière qui venait de s'adresser à lui, un air soucieux accroché à son visage. Puck se ressaisi et s'avança sans prêter attention aux regards qui s'étaient lever vers lui. Il devait avoir une drôle d'allure oui si on se fiait à ses habits. Dans sa précipitation, Puck était allé au plus simple et il se doutait que l'ensemble tong pantalon de service et T-shirt orange ne devaient pas parfaitement s'accordé. Encore plus que le mois de janvier finissait à peine.

« Je suis Noah Puckerman. On m'a prévenu d'un accident … »

Dès qu'il avait dit son nom, il lut une expression de compassion dans les yeux vitreux de la vieille infirmière

« Oh oui bien sûr. Répondit-elle-en décrochant le combiné du téléphone de son bureau. Je vais prévenir de docteur Bories de votre arrivée, veuillez patienter quelques instant s'il vous plait.

Pardon. Intervint alors Puck. Mais ma fi…Beth. Je voudrais voir Beth.

Le docteur sera la dans quelques instants. Il vous expliquera la situtation bien plus clairement que moi Monsieur Puckerman. S'il vous plaît. »

L'infirmière lui désigna une chaise d'un coup d'œil, mais Puck avait plus envie de lui arracher se maudit combiné de téléphone des mains et de la faire se lever à grand coup de pied au cul pour qu'elle le guide jusqu'au lit de Beth. Lui demander d'être patient à cet instant présent était la chose la plus idiote à faire.

« Ecoutez. Reprit-il après que l'infirmière est raccrochée. Si vous pensez que je vais attendre le cul assis sur une chaise bien tranquillement alors que ma fille est toute seule dans un lit d'hôpital apeurée ou Dieu sais-je encore vous vous gourez royalement ! »

Les mots « ma fille » semblaient quelques peu faire tiquer la femme, d'ailleurs même à Puck ces mots sonnaient étranges dans sa bouche. Il y avait quelques temps que Puck n'avait pas croisé la route de Beth, plus d'un an peut être. Shelby avait quitté la ville pour un travail de professeur de chant dans un lycée Bourgois de New york. Elle l'avait donc éloigné de lui par la force des choses. D'autres questions fusèrent alors. Pourquoi Shelby était revenu à Lima ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Avait-elle souhaité reprendre contact avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il été la personne prévenue en premier du drame ?

Puck n'écoutaient même pas les remontrances de la vielle infirmière, qui lui demander de rester poli. Il voulait voir Beth au plus vite. Voir sa fille et sa serrer contre lui pour la rassurer, lui jurer qu'il ne lui arriverait plus rien et que son père prendrait soin d'elle. Ce manque d'elle n'avait cessé de grandir en lui depuis leur séparation. Ce lien avec son enfant semblait au-delà de tous les mots ou toutes les raisons.

Il pensa alors que Quinn devait être mise au courant. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant une voix d'homme prononcer son nom de famille et il se tourna vers elle.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme aussi grand que gros et dont la longue blouse blanche prouvait sans nul doute sur rattachement aux cercles des médecins, puis sur une femme habillé d'un tailleur trois pièces gris. Enfin, son regard se fixa sur une petite fille brune dont le front était recouvert de pansements et un de ses bras totalement recouvert de bandage. Ses grands yeux bleu dévisageait Puck comme si elle peinait à le reconnaitre mais ils s'illuminèrent rapidement. Elle s'avança vers Puck, alors que ce dernier s'était agenouillé, ouvrant ses bras pour l'y accueillir.

Lorsque Beth senti les bras puissant et rassurant de son père se renfermer autour de ses frêles épaules. Une bouffée de chaleur l'étreignit. Toute la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie après l'accident s'extirpèrent d'elle dans de longs pleurs déchirants. Son père était là. Tous iraient bien à présent, elle en était convaincue.

_**L'auteur à la parole : **_

_Dans quoi je m'embarque encore moi ! _

_C'est ce que je me suis dit lorsque ce 1__er__ chapitre fut clôturé. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarquer l'action se passe quelques années après le lycée car je ne trouvais pas cela plausible de la faire se dérouler plus tôt. (Après cela n'engage que moi) _

_Beth à presque 6ans dans mon histoire. Cela sera décrit plus tard, mais Puck à garder des liens forts avec sa fille, elle sait également qui il est. _

_Sinon mon choix du couple peut-être étrange voire carrément impossible vu que Blaine et Puck ne se connaissent quasiment pas dans la série, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. En fait c'est surtout pour faire plaisir à une amie qui se languie de les voir ensembles, allez savoir pourquoi. . . Je déclare donc que, oui le Puck de mon histoire sera en peu OCC , si on se base sur le fait qu'il est « normalement » hétéro. C'est ça qui est bien dans les fan-fictions on fait ce qu'on veut avec les personnages ! « Rire sadique »_

_Sur ceux, que mes doigts soient agiles et mon esprit inspiré pour vous pondre le chapitre 2 rapidement ! _

_A bientôt. _


End file.
